The terrestrial vehicle is equipped with light-emitting devices, notably lighting and/or signaling devices, such as headlights or rear lights, intended to illuminate the road in front of the vehicle, at night or in the event of reduced brightness. They can also serve to light the passenger compartment of the vehicle. These light-emitting devices can comprise one or more light-emitting modules. Each lighting function can be provided by one or more modules. Moreover, in these terrestrial vehicle light-emitting modules, the light sources are more and more frequently light-emitting diodes (LED), notably for advantages of overall size and service life compared to conventional light sources.
The LED technology nevertheless involves specific management of the heat generated by the various components of the light-emitting module. In effect, the heat generated leads to an increase in the temperature at the level of the components that can degrade the components and/or prevent optimum use thereof.
The existing solutions for managing this heat are not the optimum for high dissipated powers, notably greater than 25 W, in a light-emitting module. For example, the existing solutions generally have various disadvantages at the level of the light-emitting module and/or a light-emitting device incorporating the light-emitting module. These drawbacks can include a relatively large overall size of the components necessary for management of the heat to provide cooling and optical performance, whether that be cooling by natural or forced convection, and/or relatively lengthy, complicated and/or costly manufacture.